roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese Special Naval Landing Force
Japanese Special Naval Landing Force The Imperial Japanese Special Naval Landing Force is the Imperial Japanese Navy amphibious force. As such, they are required to be trained to work in different terrains and environments, from the cold, mountainous conditions in Northern Japan to the dense tropical jungles of South East Asia and in case of wartime operation their mission will be to seize and hold strategic straits or islands and to make seaborne tactical landings behind enemy lines. The origin of the Imperial Japanese Special Naval Landing Force dates back to the late 1920s when the Imperial Japanese Navy began to form Special Naval Landing Forces as standing regiments (albeit of battalion size). These forces were raised at — and took their names from — the four main naval bases in Japan: Kure, Maizuru, Sasebo, and Yokosuka. These bases all raised more than one Special Naval Landing Force. The Imperial Japanese Special Naval Landing Force saw their first combat in the Shanghai Incident of 1932 and in naval operations along the China coast and up the Yangtze River and its tributaries during the Second Sino-Japanese War from 1937 to 1949 to the current third Sino-Japanese War which is called the China war by the western media as of 1982. Each of the 20 Special Naval Landing Forces consist of two rifle companies and two heavy weapons companies. The Special Naval Landing Forces rifle companies are much larger than their Army counterparts, and intended to fight independently if necessary, especially for defensive purposes. Special Naval Landing Force Kure Naval Base 1st Kure Special Naval Landing Force 2nd Kure Special Naval Landing Force 3rd Kure Special Naval Landing Force 4th Kure Special Naval Landing Force 5th Kure Special Naval Landing Force Maizuru Naval Base 1st Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force 2nd Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force 3rd Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force 4th Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force 5th Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force Sasebo Naval Base 1st Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force 2nd Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force 3rd Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force 4thSasebo Special Naval Landing Force 5th Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force Yokosuka Naval Base 1st Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force 2nd Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force 3rd Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force 4th Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force 5th Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force Special Guard Detachments Ryojun Special Naval Landing Force: special naval guard detached in Ryojun port, Kwantung Leased Territory. Shanghai Special Naval Landing Force: special naval guard based in Shanghai port, Republic of China-Nanking. Hainan Special Naval Landing Force: special naval guard detached in Hǎikǒu, Republic of China-Nanking. Guangzhou Special Naval Landing Force: special naval guard detached in Guangzhou port, Republic of China-Nanking. Tank and Armor Units The six tank companies in service with the Special Naval Landing Force are equipped with the Type 6 Main Battle Tank and the Type 4 amphibious vehicle which is a Type 4 Tracked Armored Personnel Carrier which has been fitted whit an amphibious kit is also used by the Special Naval Landing Force and is in use by all 20 Special Naval Landing Forces. Shanghai Special Naval Landing Force Tank Company Ryojun Special Naval Landing Force Tank Company Tank Company of the 5th Kure Special Naval Landing Force Tank Company of the 5th Sasebo Special Naval Landing Force Tank Company of the 5th Maizuru Special Naval Landing Force Tank Company of the 5th Yokosuka Special Naval Landing Force